Picture Worth A Thousand Words
by Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever
Summary: Edward is a 24-year-old Virgin Model for Brandon-Swan Studios. What happens when he does a photo shoot with the famous photographer, Miss Swan? SECOND PLACE WINNER for the 'Pop My Cherry' Contest! Rated M for lemony-goodness!


**Picture Worth A Thousand Words**

**Edward POV:**

I sat lazily in the make-up chair, trying hard not to cringe as the make-up artist, Lauren Mallory, airbrushed my chest in the small gap left open at the top of my tan t-shirt. I tried not to groan at the realization that this was the first of many outfits I would be wearing today. Modeling for Brandon-Swan Studios was an incredible opportunity, but sometimes the monotonousness aspects of it wore me down.

Brandon-Swan Studios is run by two women; Alice Brandon, the fashion designer, and Isabella Swan, the head photographer, the very photographer I have yet to meet. That is until today; my first photo shoot with Miss Swan. My nerves were rattled, with good reason. I've heard from the other models that have posed for her, that she is hard to please. In the modeling industry, if the client isn't happy, you're not happy, plain and simple.

Once Mallory was finished, she winked, a horrible attempt at seduction, and sauntered out of my trailer. One would imagine that any normal man with a functioning penis would tap that. Lauren was gorgeous with her long blonde hair, slender build and legs that would amazing wrapped around my waist. I'd met many women who would willing fill that position, practically throwing themselves at me. I just wasn't interested. I didn't want any of them. Despite what many people thought, I was very much a straight man, with an even straighter functioning penis. The big secret however, was that I, heartthrob to many, was a twenty-four year old virgin.

Although I'd had ample opportunity to loose said virginity, the 'one' just hadn't come around yet. I didn't want some mindless fuck for my first time and despite how corny it sounded, I really wanted my first time to be special; with someone special.

I sighed and took one more glance into the mirror before pulling the paper bib out of my collar and made my way to the set. The set was actually a grassy farm field, a small hill nestled under a tree, providing the photographer just enough light and plenty of background set.

I was directed to lay in the grass, while the photographer got ready. I took my spot amongst the billowy bed of wheat grass, wondering why the hell Lauren just spent almost an hour primping me, just to sit under the hot sun and lay in the dirt.

"Alright, the sun is in the perfect spot, lets get this show on the road people," the most angelic voice called.

My head snapped in the direction of the voice, and came face to face with the famous photographer Swan. Her hair was like a waterfall of silk, matching her big doe eyes, which were accented by the creamiest skin I'd ever seen. Her full lips turned up into a smirk, and I was instantly under her spell.

"You must be Edward, I'm Bella Swan, it's a pleasure to finally work with you." Her voice washed over me as she extended her hand expectantly. Everything about this woman screamed confidence, and it sent a jolt of excitement through my body.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan, I've been looking forward to working you," _Fuck! _"I-I mean working _with _you," I stuttered. Bella's smirk widened and she winked at me, grasping my hand in hers.

"Well I look forward to _working _you over today, Mr. Cullen." _Did she just say what I think she said?_

I swallowed audibly and nodded, before she let go of my hand and sauntered over to her camera set up. She winked at me once more and motioned for someone to turn on the radio. _Kill the lights _started blaring through the speakers, not exactly my kind of music but I suppose it fit the situation. Bella positioned herself behind the camera and told me to 'do my thing'. The other photographers usually told me what pose to hold, what facial expression to make. Not Bella, no, she gave me free reign.

I leaned back on my arm and propped my knee up slightly, giving my best 'smoldering' look. A few flashes of the camera later, and I was no longer using my traditional faces, I was staring Bella down. She moved so fluently behind the camera, so sultry, that I was almost too lost in her movements to concentrate on mine.

"That's it Edward, make love to the camera," she purred. _Fuck if she keeps this up I'll be posing for playgirl. Down boy. _

All too quickly, I was back in my trailer, changing outfits for the next part of the shoot. If I was this worked up during the first half, I was totally screwed over the next two, and sadly not in the way I was daydreaming of.

I soon found myself laying in a hammock, trying not to let my 'problem' show with each new position I place myself in. I didn't even pay attention to my movements, just return to staring down the brown-haired goddess.

_Flash_

Silky, chocolate hair swaying with the breeze.

_Flash_

The strap of her tank-top falling off of her creamy shoulder.

_Flash_

Pouty lips pursing in concentration.

_Flash_

Long, elegant fingers manipulating the camera to do her will.

I would easily crumble to her will if she only asked it of me. I had been in many photo shoots, but never have I been apart of one, where I didn't take notice of the several other people around us. With Bella, it was like a dance of seduction between us, the camera capturing the most intimate moments between us. However, I had to keep myself under control. This was a job, this was _her _job. Maybe I was reading too much into this.

I swiftly made my way back to my trailer once again for the next set of photos. But not before brushing my shoulder against Bella's, catching a whiff of her freesia scent. I felt as if I was in a fog, my mind cloudy, only able to concentrate and focus on the brown eyed vixen. How can a woman wield such a power over me? I'd never experienced anything like this in my whole life. None of it made any sense, but strangely, found myself not wanting it to.

The final portion of the shoot required me to wear an old gray t-shirt and tan jeans, resting on and against a large oak desk. Bella walked slowly over to me, the sway of her hips almost hypnotizing. The clanking of her heels shook me out of my inappropriate daydreaming, and back to reality. Bella bent slowly in front of me, causing a stirring in my jeans, what was she doing? Her nimble fingers rolled the bottom of my pants up, exposing my untied sneakers. The back of her fingers met the skin of my calf, sending a jolt of _want _right through me.

She stood up slowly, pushing the hair in her face behind her ear. Her lips curved into a taunting smirk, before she walked behind her camera.

"Alright Edward, _play _for me." Fuck, I'd play _with _her right now if it weren't for all these damn people in the room.

_Actually, scratch that, they can watch._

I hunched over, resting my elbows on my knees and stared her down, no longer ashamed of the effect she was having on me. I saw her pink tongue dart out to wet her perfect lips, as she slid her hands down the tripod, and back up again, snapping picture after picture.

This game between us kept going until the final frame was complete. I would taunt her with the pull of my hair, or occasionally lean back on the desk. She would taunt me with the lick of her lips, or by playing with the strap hanging from her shoulder. Once she gave the all clear, that every frame was to her liking, everyone began to disperse.

I leaned back on the desk, eyeing the dark-haired beauty as she put her equipment away. Once she was finished, she turned and smiled when she saw I still remained. We were alone.

"Mr Cullen, the photo shoot is over, you can go home now if you wish."

"I'm actually quite comfortable here Miss Swan," I could feel my throat constrict, nervousness beginning to take over.

"Oh I'm sure you could be a lot more comfortable than you are right now," She stood between my legs and slid her fingers through my hair and down my back. My hands instantly shot out to her waist, shaking slightly as she pressed her stomach against the evidence of what she did to me. "It was a pleasure _working _with you Mr Cullen, however I was wondering if you wouldn't mind modeling for me just a little longer, I have a few ideas for some personal photos I'd like to take."

This was it! If she was asking me what I thought she was, I'd be giving up on my ideals of a 'special' union. Then again, something told me she was the _one. _I'd never felt for a woman the way I have her, even if I've only just met her. She ignited a flame in me, that was quickly turing into a blazing inferno. I wanted her, I wanted _this. _

"Of course Miss Swan, I'd be happy to pose for you."

"Bella," she purred, pressing her stomach closer to the straining in my pants, before she turned around and carefully picked up a smaller camera than before. "Call me Bella."

"Yes Bella," I swallowed thickly, trying to control the urge to rip my pants off and free my dick from it's jean prison. "please call me Edward. What would you like me to do?"

Bella was soon back between my legs, a devious smirk playing at her lips. "Just let me do the work, you do what feels...natural. Don't think, just _feel._"

Her hand was instantly cupping my hard-on, causing my head to throw back and an embarrassing moan to burst from my lips.

_Flash_

"That's it Edward, _feel._"

She removed her hand from my crotch and slipped the strap of the camera around her neck. Her hand began playing with the hem of my t-shirt, sliding her nimble fingers side to side, playing with the small patch of hair at my navel. The shirt began to lift, and cool air caressed my skin.

_Flash_

"You're a very good model, Edward. Your body molds exactly how I wish it to."

"You're a fantastic photographer Bella, you know how to make my body do what you want it to."

She slipped the shirt over my head and threw it to the side. Her nails dragged down my chest and over my nipples, leaving a light red trail behind.

_Flash_

"You're so responsive," she whispered, biting her lip and sliding her fingers through my hair, gripping it and scraping my scalp with her nails, causing me to growl.

_Flash_

"Good, now lean back and keep your eyes on me," she slipped the camera strap from around her neck and held the camera out to the side. Kneeling in front of me, she popped the button of my jeans with her fingers quickly, before taking the metal zipper in between her teeth and slowly dragged it down, keeping her eyes on the camera.

_Flash_

She placed her camera on the desk next to me, before signaling for me to lift my hips. When I did, she slid my jeans and boxers down my legs and rid me of all clothing. My cock sprung free, standing at full attention. I heard Bella gasp a little, which ebbed what ever nervousness I had left over.

She quickly grabbed her camera and looked up at me. Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around my cock, unable to fully encase it in her small hand, stroking it slowly. I dug my nails into the furnish of the desk, enjoying the tingling feeling that spread through my body.

Her hand picked up speed, before her tongue, that had been taunting me since I sat up on this desk, flicked out and lapped up the bead of pre-cum that had formed on the tip.

_Flash_

"Ungh...Bella."

My hands flew out and cupped the back of her neck, feeling the muscles constrict as she began to slide me inside her hot, wet mouth. As I watched her mouth move over me, sensations shot throughout my body, making it feel like a live wire. Never in all of my life had I felt the things I were now. My whole body was on fire as she stroked my shaft and worked to fit the rest of me in her mouth.

I groaned loudly when the head of my cock hit the back of her throat, making me almost come undone right then and there.

_Flash_

Bella placed her camera on the desk again, and slid me out of her mouth, kissing the tip, before she stood, now towering over me.

I smiled and sat up, my now raging hard cock pressed against my stomach. "Have you ever thought about modeling Bella? You are...absolutely beautiful."

She was. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her hair was now a wild mess, her lips moist and pursed in a smirk. "No, I've never thought of modeling, I'm more of a behind the camera kinda girl."

"Well what do you say, just this once, we add some photos of you to your little collection." Where was this confidence coming from?

She blushed, for the first time since I laid my eyes on her, and handed me the camera. I instantly reached for the strap of her tank top and yanked it all the way down, then the other, until the top was at her feet. I brought my lips to the valley between her breasts and pressed my lips there, snapping a picture in the process.

"Edward...," her voice was as soft as her velvet skin. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, ripping it from her body and flinging it onto the chair behind her. Her luscious breasts looked so inviting, her pert nipples just begging for me to devour them; to devour her.

I sucked her right nipple into my mouth and began to palm the other one, snapping another picture of me worshiping her body. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her supple breasts out further, giving me a perfect view.

_Flash_

I rolled her nipple between my finger, before switching, and giving her left nipple the same and equal attention. I dragged my tongue up the valley of her breasts, to her neck, where I nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin.

"Oh, Edward...don't stop," she breathed.

I nibbled on her earlobe, flicking my tongue against it just as I'd done to her nipples. Her skin was as sweet as her scent. I nipped at her jaw until I reached her lips. Her eyes no longer held the fiery vixen I'd seen before, now held something deeper, something wanton and fragile. I pressed my mouth to hers, sucking her bottom lip between mine. We kissed slowly and gently at first, but quickly turned into something so much more, thanks to her breathy moans and roaming hands.

I flashed a picture, which seemed to spur her she was straddling my lap, taking the camera from my hands and pushing it to the side.

I slid my hands up her skirt and began palming her firm ass. I could feel her wetness through her panties as she ground against my cock.

"Take me Edward, I want to feel you inside me," she moaned, biting at her swollen bottom lip.

"I want you Bella, I want you so badly...," I hesitated for a moment, worried about what she would think of me, "but I've never done this before," I admitted shyly, still enjoying the delicious friction as she moved above me.

"You mean, you're a...virgin?" she asked, her voice held no mocking tone, just wonderment and a little bit of shock.

I nodded, my eyes downcast. She lifted my chin with her finger, making me meet her eye. "Don't be ashamed, I find it sexy that I'm the first woman you've ever been with...that is if you want me to be."

_If I had it my way, you'd be the only woman I'd ever be with._

"Yes Bella, I want you. I want to give myself to you, to worship you. Please."

That was all the prompting she needed from me, because she soon had our positions reversed. I was standing on the floor, between her legs. I picked up the camera and snapped a shot of her half naked body sprawled out beneath me. She was so beautiful.

I set the camera back down and slowly slid her skirt down her milky legs, and threw it into the growing pile of clothes. I leaned down and took her dainty black, lacy panties between my teeth, and ripped them from her body. She gasped and moaned as the cool air touched her hot sex.

I could smell her essence as I dragged my nose up her thigh. I placed her foot, which was still encased in her sexy pumps, on the desk, spreading her out for me. Her bare lips were wet and waiting for me. I wrapped my arms around her upper thighs and licked from her entrance to her clit, before I saw a flash. I smirked against her glistening pussy and delved in, her moans spurring me on.

"Fuck! Edward, don't stop!"

I sucked her swollen nub into my mouth and flicked it with my tongue, as I slid two fingers inside her warmth. Her hips began to thrust against my fingers as they effortlessly slid in and out of her. I curled my fingers upwards, the same time I gently bit down on her clit, sending her over the edge.

"Fuck yes! Edward!"

I kissed each of her thighs before pulling away. The moment I was out from between her legs, her lips were attached to mine, sucking eagerly against my tongue. I knew she could taste herself on me, and it drove me _wild. _ I pulled her hips to the very edge of the desk, her legs still spread wide for me. I took the camera from her, and as I aligned myself with her, I took a snapshot, and thrust into her.

Both of us moaned, I held myself up with one arm, trying to regain control, before thrusting my hips into hers. She was so _tight _and _wet_, I could feel her muscles constrict around me, adjusting to my girth. Every thrust, every touch, every kiss, was a new sensation to me. They say men who've never had sex before would come right away, I guess I beat statistics.

Her legs wrapped around my hips, the long heels of her shoes digging into my ass, but I didn't care. I wanted her to mark me, _claim_ me. I dug my fingers into her hips, gripping her tightly as I pounded into her. She arched her back, giving me the perfect opportunity to ravish her completely. I nibbled gently on her nipples, going from one to the other.

"Edward, you feel so good."

"God, Bella. Yes, so fucking good. I love the feel of you wrapped around my cock." I didn't seem to have a verbal filter, but Bella didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to _like _it.

"Fuck, Edward!"

I scooped her up in my arms and sat down on the chair behind me, where her bra was draped across the back. Bella began riding my cock, up and down, faster and harder. I threw my head back as I molded into her, kneading her back with my fingers. This position was _so _ much better, I could feel so much more of her. She took me in completely, every inch of me, her walls began to quiver.

"Bella, come with me baby, come, _now_" I demanded. I pressed my thumb against her clit as I rammed into her. That was all it took for her to come unraveling around me, milking my cock with each spasm of her orgasm.

"Fuck!" I screamed as she bit down on my shoulder, my name tumbling off her lips. A white hot fire shot through me as I came inside her.

Both of us sat, still intertwined, bodies sleek with sweat, and faces inches apart. We kissed softly and slowly, enjoying the last few moments of bliss. Only when our breathing evened out, did we part from one another.

There were no awkward glances, no embarrassing moments, just knowing smiles and gentle caresses as we got dressed.

"Well, it really was _amazing _working with you today Edward," her voice held a sadness, almost as if she knew we might not be working together for awhile.

"As it was working with you beautiful Bella." I smiled sadly and brought her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

She blushed before a brilliant smile spread across her face. "You know, I'd really like to work with you again...and I'm sure you'd like to have some of these photos once they're ready..."

I returned her smile and handed her my card, that had my phone number and address on it. "Well Miss Swan, now you have my card. I'd be happy to be your _personal _model any day." She giggled and nodded.

"I'll be in touch Mr. Cullen."

And with that, my goddess sauntered out of the room.

One Week Later...

It had been a week since I'd had any contact with my brown-eyed angel. She had been on my mind constantly, I couldn't get her out of my head. Every waking moment was spent thinking about what she was doing, and every night I dreamt about our encounter, our connection.

I had never felt this way about anyone, so I knew I made the right decision on waiting for Bella. She was the _one. _Now only if I could see her again.

The doorbell rang, and I quickly opened the door, hoping to see my Bella manifest in front of me like the goddess she was.

"Delivery for a Mr. Edward Cullen?" the burly man holding an envelope sized FedEx package stood on my doorstep. My heart fell.

"That's me."

"If you'll just sign this sir, I'll be on my way." The man held out an electronic device for me to sign.

Once he was gone I shut the door behind me and sighed. I glanced at the FedEx envelope and my eyes brightened. It was sent by an **Isabella Swan. **Her home address, not the company's. I quickly ripped open the envelop and pulled out a piece of paper, her scent clinging to it.

"_My dearest Edward,_

_I haven't been able to think of anything but you since our photo shoot. I don't know exactly what that 'encounter' meant to you, but it did mean something to me, and I'd like to find out what that 'something' means. I was hoping we could get together this weekend for another 'private session'. In the mean time, I've enclosed a few pictures from our photo shoot. _

_ Thinking of you always, Bella."_

I carefully pulled out the four photographs in the envelope. The first one was of me in the field, laying lazily under a tree. The second was of me laying in the hammock, almost beckoning Bella to join me. The third was of me sitting on the very desk we made love on, my elbows on my knees, staring into the camera. The final picture, however, was not of _just _me. The final picture was of a beautiful Bella' her eyes staring seductively into the camera, with my zipper between her teeth. I felt myself harden as I looked at her angelic face. Attached to the picture was a post-it-note. I smirked as I read the note; _"Picture worth a thousand words." _And that, it was.

* * *

**Okay so this was the raunchiest lemon I've ever written! I practically blushed writing this whole thing. But a HUGE thanks to my beta Rae for betaing this for me! Love ya girl! **

**Now I don't write many lemons...in fact this is my second one ever written so...be kind! I hope y'aw enjoy it! ;) Edward did!**

**SM owns all the characters, I just 'play' with them.  
**


End file.
